tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Conqueror - The Lady of the Lake)
Caster is one of the Caster Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is The Lady of the Lake, a mythical figure from Arthurian Legends. She also goes by Vivian, Nimue, Nymue, Nimueh, Nymueh, Viviane, Vivienne, Ninianne, Nivian, Nyneve, Evienne, and Lilah. While much of her past and life is surrouded in mystery, it is known that she was almost as accomplished a Magus as Merlin and Taliesin, and also created all of the Holy Weapons wielded by the members of the Knights of the Round Table and is the one who gave them to them. Appearance Vivian is a tall, slender woman, with average sized breasts that are mostly covered by her wardrobe yet still pronounced, extremely long, flowing, silver hair with a gigantic ponytail in the back and two long strands dangling down on each side, turqoise eyes, and a golden and red garment on the top of her head. She's adorned in a red adn white dress and stretches down to her ankles, with a black turtle neck that spikes up over her neck almost like a crown. Her dress has occasional golden plates on it. Personality Vivian is a kind and gentle woman who enjoys helping people. However, she also has an intense temper. Her temper is known to terrify almost anyone who witnesses it, especially to those it's directed at. That being said, it's extremely difficult to trigger this temper, such as if she sees the slaughter of innoence or other great injustices. Vivian is also quite the motherly woman and hates fighting unless she absolutely has to, although not to the extent of Moses. Role Fate/Conqueror Abilites Combat Skills Class Skills Territory Creation: Item Construction: Personal Skills Charisma: Golden Rule (Beauty): Noble Phantasms Holy Weapons of the Lake: The Origin of the Power of the Knights of the Round Table Holy Weapons of the Lake: The Origin of hte Power of the Knights of the Round Table is a unique Noble Phantasm, becuase each weapons he summons technically belong to someone else. It allows her to dupicate all of the holy weapons that's used by the members of the Knights of the Round Table. She's able to do this becuase she was the original creator of them. Despite being their original creator, she wasn't the "chosen" warriors to wield them, which means that her versions are only "duplicates" which have their power greatly reduced. In spite of this, however, due to how many weapons she has, this Noble Phantasm is considered to be ranked EX and an Anti-Army, which none of the individual weapons used by their actual owners and to their full power have reached. The known weapons that she can use include King Arthur's Excalibur, King Arthur's Caliburn, King Arther's Camerwann, King Arthur's Pridwen, Sir. Gawain's Excalibur Galatine, Sir. Kay's Excalibur Dante, Sir. Agravain's Twincalibur, Sir. Bors the Younger's Lances, Sir. Lancelot's Arondight, Sir. Lancelot's Brightkiller, Sir. Mordred's Clarent, Sir. Percival's Katanas, and Sir. Tristan's Bow and Arrows. In addition to all of that, this Noble Phantasm includes an overwhelming amount of resistance should any of them use these weapons against her. Relationships Karen Vogel Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:English Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber